heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Kenjou
Akira Kenjou (剣城あきら Kenjō Akira) is one of the main characters in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year high school student. She is gentle and has a strong sense of justice like a "dog". Akira's alter ego is Cure Chocolat (キュアショコラ Kyua Shokora) and she is based off chocolates and dogs. Her catchphrases are "Are you okay?"'and '"There, there". Personality Akira is a gentle boyish second year high school student. She'll always be by your side and has a strong sense of justice like a "dog". She knows her way around places which makes her a good person to rely on. Akira has a sickly younger sister who she tends to give chocolate to as a way of cheering her up. Due to her boyish looks, she was briefly the subject of Ichika Usami's affection until she learned she was a girl; even so, this doesn't stop many females at Akira's school from admiring her. In regards to Grievous, Akira is loyal to him and is deeply offended when people start messing with him/hurt him. Appearance Akira appears taller than the others with a boyish appearance. She has short dark red hair and sharp, slanted brown eyes. She wears a light brown and red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly and a dark red shirt underneath it. She also wears a necklace with a dog tag hanging from it, blue jeans with a brown belt, and tan-colored boots. As Cure Chocolat, her hair becomes bright red and more spiky looking. The bangs flare greatly on the right side and there is a dark brown streak among them. She also has large, pointed dog-like ears and a thick fluffy dog tail. She wears a brown top hat with melting chocolate on top. Her dress is long-sleeved with the top portion of sleeve made from thick material and striped in red and brown. She also has white gloves and cuffs with red cuff links and wears a short brown cape. The torso of the outfit has brown accent and a layer of cream pleat ruffles beneath it, while the collar is cream and furry looking with a rectangular-shaped chocolate brooch and a brown and gold ribbon hanging from it. On the left side of her hip is her Sweets Pact with a red bow on it. The skirt is a cream pleat over a pair of dark red shorts. She wears a dark brown choker with a silver tag hanging from it and silver earrings. Her boots are dark red and brown with thigh-high white socks, a cream toe, and cream fur sticking out from the top. Her Patisserie outfit includes pants, rather than a skirt, along with a red ribbon on the hat to match the stripes on the sleeve cuff. She wears light red boots with a red bow, and a red, short tie at her chest. Etymology Kenjou (剣城): Ken(剣) means 'sword', while Jou(|城) means 'castle'. Akira (あきら) is a masculine name often used by men but can also be a female name. The name means 'bright', 'clear' or 'intelligent'. Chocolat is French for Chocolate. Cure Chocolat "With Strength and Love! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Chocolat! Is Ready To Serve!" 強さと愛を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアショコラ！できあがり！ Tsuyosa to Ai wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Shokora! Dekiagari! Cure Chocolat (キュアショコラ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akira. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she has a heightened sense of smell like a dog. Attacks Kirakira★Kiraru: The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Chocolat, Akira has shown she has the ability to: *Shield herself with a swipe of batter. *Create force fields shaped like chocolate bar squares. *Shoot a homing stream of energy that immobilizes the foe. *'Kirakirakirarun★Kirakiraru:' A more powerful version of the original incantation, giving Chocolat the ability to fire a large blast of red energy that encases the foe in what resembles a chocolate egg, which implodes and sends them flying. *'Sweets Wonderful' (スイー・ツー・ワンダフル・アラ・モード Suī-Tsu-Wan-Dafuru) is the group attack Cure Chocolat performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. History Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Pretty Cures Category:Confederacy Members